nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Taylor
Jennifer Lee Taylor is an American voice actress who provided the voice of Princess Peach, Toad and Toadette - the former since Mario Golf and the latter since Mario Tennis - up until Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. She has also provided the voices for a variety of other characters, including Princess Daisy in Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5 replacing Jessica Chisum until Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour where she is replaced by Deanna Mustard as the current voice of Daisy. History Jennifer Lee Taylor was born on February 17, 1973 in Seattle, Washington, United States. She has provided the voice for many Nintendo characters, but is most famous for being the voice of Princess Peach. She is also popular for voicing Cortana from the Halo series and the Cortana voice assistant in the Windows Phone 8.1 and Windows Phone 10 operating systems. Taylor attended school at Oxford University. She also spends a lot of time at the Seattle Children's Theatre. After 8 years, Jen Taylor ended her career with Nintendo in 2006 to make sure she was able to work more in the Seattle's Children's Theatre. Portrayals *''Mario Golf'' – Princess Peach / Toad (with Tomoko Maruno) *''Mario Tennis'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Party 3'' – Princess Peach / Princess Daisy *''Super Mario Advance'' – Princess Peach / Toad / Birdo / Robirdo *''Luigi's Mansion'' – Toad *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' – Princess Peach *''Super Mario Sunshine'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Party 4'' – Princess Peach / Princess Daisy / Toad *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' – Princess Peach / Toad / Toadette *''Mario Party 5'' – Princess Peach / Princess Daisy / Toad *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' – Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly in the remake) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' – Princess Peach *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' – Princess Peach *''Mario Power Tennis'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Party 6'' – Princess Peach / Toad / Toadette *''Super Mario 64 DS'' – Toad *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' – Toad *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' – Princess Peach / Toad / Toadette *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' – Princess Peach *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Super Princess Peach'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Party 7'' – Princess Peach / Toad / Toadette *''Mario Kart DS'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' – Princess Peach *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' – Mini Peach / Mini Toad *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' – Princess Peach / Toad *''Mario Tennis Open'' – Princess Peach (reused voice clips) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' – Princess Peach / Toad (reused voice clips) *''Mario Sports Superstars'' – Princess Peach / Pink Gold Peach (reused voice clips; in the case of Pink Gold Peach, the reused clips are filtered) Trivia *She was one of Peach's first long running voice actresses with the second one being Samantha Kelly. Category:Voice actors Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people